Surprise Surprise
by RiAddison
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday and everyone has forgotten...well everyone but one certain redheaded prankster. Hermione/George


Hi there! I meant to write and post this yesterday in honor of my birthday, but that didn't happen due to my birthday party, so here you go, you get it a day late. I rather like this story, and I like George and Hermione as a couple. They say opposites attract, and how opposite can you get with a troublemaker and someone who frowns on getting in trouble. Lol! I made up the bakery and the store called 'Basium' which means 'Kiss' in Latin by the way. Well I hope you all enjoy the story. Please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…*sadface*…

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up and stretched as she proceeded to pad into the living room. Walking to the window, she absently ran her hand through her rumpled hair as she stared out at the rain that was pouring from the sky. It was a day to match her mood. It was her birthday and she was turning 22. It wasn't that big of a deal, at least that's what she had told everyone. She had told them that they didn't have to plan anything. And that's exactly what they had done, absolutely nothing. She hadn't heard anything from anyone, including her best friends and it was past noon already. Deep down inside, she had been secretly hoping that they would surprise her, but she had seen to that. Sighing she went to make herself something to eat. Just as she was starting to get the ingredients to make something, she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see George Weasley standing in front of her looking to be in high spirits.

"What are you doing here," Hermione said, suspiciously, ruling out the possibility that something bad had happened.

Pushing past her, George plunked down on the sofa and replied as if it should be obvious, "I'm here to take you out…although I'm not sure where I can take you looking like that.

Hermione blushed red as she realized she was still in her pajamas and her hair looked as if a whole family of Nargles had taken residence in it. She rushed into her room and quickly changed into a comfortable pale green jumper and a pair of jeans. Looking in the mirror she pointed her wand at her hair and muttered, "Sedos". Immediately her hair untangled itself and became a smooth soft mass of curls. It was a nifty little spell she had invented. It had become a necessity when her hair had gotten so bad in the morning that she was constantly late to work after taking so long to fix it. Walking back out to the living room, she asked again, "What are you doing here, George?"

Standing up, George repeated, "I'm here to take you out, and now that you're looking better, it's time to go."

"Go where?" Hermione asked as the redhead grabbed her by the arm and drug her out the front door. After she had cast her security charms, George once again grabbed her arm and apparated.

* * *

"Oomph!" Hermione grunted as she landed rather ungracefully. Looking around, she realized they were in front of 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'. Turning to George, she asked, "What are we doing here, I thought this place closed down."

"It did, but it reopened about four months ago, new owners," George replied, dragging Hermione behind him as he entered the shop. All around them were colorful tables, filled with witches and wizards enjoying every flavor of ice cream imaginable. George elbowed his way through the crowds of people and found an unoccupied table.

As the two of them sat down, a harassed looking server made their way to their table and asked, "Hello! Welcome to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where you're guaranteed to find every flavor imaginable. What flavor suits your fancy? We have Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Very Berry Jelly Slug, Perfectly Profound Pumpkin, Bat Blood Gelato, Double Drooble Bubble Gum, Peppermint Toad…"

The list grew much to the horror of the two, and before it could grow to more disgusting proportions, they both ordered at once, "Chocolate!"

They both looked at each other before they started to laugh. Meanwhile the server looked relieved at not having to finish the extensive list. A moment later, the server brought the two their ice cream cones.

"So, why exactly did you decide to kidnap me and treat me to ice cream?" Hermione asked between licks.

"What makes you think I'm treating you?" George teased, "Actually, I was feeling a bit down today, I've been thinking about things too much lately. I wanted some company. Here, you have some ice cream right here…"

George's voice trailed off as he wiped some ice cream from the corner of her lips with his thumb. Their eyes locked and the rest of the room faded away. The moment was broken when someone jostled their table. Blinking, Hermione looked away blushing. George cleared his throat and said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

After leaving the ice cream parlour, George said, "So, uh where do you want to go next?"

Hermione looked the opposite way, feeling awkward as she said, "Well, I wanted to find this book."

"Ugh, why did I even ask?" he groaned jokingly, "I'll go, if I must."

Giggling at his dramatics, Hermione punched him in the arm and replied, "You must, and besides, you asked what I wanted to do."

"Right, note to self, never ask Hermione Granger what she would like to do…it always involves boring books."

"Hey! I'm sure I can find a book that even you would like."

George stuck out his hand and said, "Want to make a bet?"

"You're so going to lose," she responded, shaking his hand, ignoring the tingles that shot up her arm.

The pair made their way to 'Obscurus Books', where Hermione proceeded to the back of the store. Muttering, she walked back and forth in front of the shelves until she exclaimed, "Ah, here it is!"

"Here what is?" George asked, wandering over. Looking over her shoulder he read the title, 'History of the House Elf Rebellion'. Shuddering, he replied, "Sound dreadfully boring."

"Well obviously you don't appreciate history."

"Sure I do, I just don't care to relive it, after all it's in the past," he said, wandering through the maze of books, "So when are you going to show me this mythical book that I'll actually enjoy?"

Hermione started scanning the shelves, selecting books and stacking them at her feet. Walking over to George who had gotten tired and was currently lounging against a bookcase, which was leaning precariously, and looking quite bored. Dropping the stack in front of him, she started showing him various books.

"Boring, boring, why the heck do you think I'd be interested in why trolls have such nasty bogeys, boring…" George said.

"That was the last book I could find that I thought would interest you," Hermione said frustrated, shoving the book she had in her hands roughly into an open spot in the bookcase, "I give up!"

The bookcase wobbled dangerously, before tipping over causing a book avalanche. Grabbing Hermione, George shoved her body under his and braced himself. Once the books had settled, he shook the books off and peered up at the bookcase that was leaning against the one next to it.

"Well at least the bookcase didn't land on us," he quipped, standing up and offering a hand to Hermione, who was shaking. Lifting her chin he said, "Hey, it's ok, we're fine."

She didn't respond, but instead threw herself in his arms. Holding her tightly, George rubbed her back until she stopped shaking. Pulling out of his arms, Hermione blushed lightly and said, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, you can throw yourself into my arms anytime," he said. Realizing what he had said and how it had sounded, he faltered, "I meant you can, err if you want…oh look, this book looks interesting."

He bent down a picked up a book titled 'Famous Wizards and Their Pranks'. Hermione looked at it and replied, "I knew there would be a book that would interest you."

"Yea, you were right, but the bet specified that you were supposed to find it, and since I found it myself that means you lost."

"But I made the bookcase fall which caused you to find it!" Hermione argued.

"I know, remind me never to go to a bookstore with you again, I might end up being killed," he said dramatically, "But sorry, I still found the book, so you still lost. Now let's go before you knock something else over."

George turned and started out of the store and didn't see the brown haired witch sticking her tongue out at him before she followed him.

* * *

As they walked through Diagon Alley they passed a vendor selling flowers.

"Buy a flower, sir?"

"No thanks, not really a flower person."

"But sir, you should treat your beautiful lady to a beautiful flower," the man said, holding out a gorgeous pink and purple fuchsia.

"Oh, she's not my, what I mean is…oh heck! How much," George said, looking at the flower and then at Hermione who obviously wanted the flower.

"Just one sickle, sir."

George handed the man a sickle and took the flower. Reaching over, he brushed Hermione's hair behind her ear and placed the flower in her hair gently. Leaning back to admire his handiwork he noticed her face was bright red and he reached back up quickly and pulled the flower from her hair. Coughing slightly, his ears turning a bit pink, he handed her the flower and said, "Sorry about that, here's the flower."

Taking the flower, Hermione replied, "Thanks."

"Anyway, we should go," George said as he turned and continued walking. She followed, smiling a bit at his embarrassment, and sniffing the flower. She was so busy admiring the flower she didn't notice that George had stopped and she bumped into his back. They had stopped in front of a store called 'Tartes, Pies and Cakes, Oh My!'. Walking in, Hermione was awed by the beautiful cakes and delectable treats they had displayed around the shop. She walked up to a particularly tall, lopsided cake. It was pink, orange and green and had fireworks shooting out the top and sides in matching colors.

"May I help you?" A plump witch asked as she walked up to Hermione.

"No, I was just admiring this cake, it's so pretty! Don't you agree, George? George?"

George suddenly appeared at her side and replied, "Yes, I think it's a magnificently lovely cake."

Looking around, she asked, "Where did you come from? You were just over there."

"Nothing, nothing at all, shall we go, I have decided I'd rather not have any sweets today," he said, grabbing her hand and pushing her out the door. Turning back to look at the plump with, he smiled and winked.

* * *

After the cake shop, they strolled slowly until they passed a shop, all of a sudden George dashed into the shop. Hermione waited outside the rather nice looking shop called 'Basium'. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see what the store sold but she wasn't quite able to. Just as she was going to move closer, George walked out while slipping something in his pocket.

"What did you get?" Hermione asked curiously.

George looked over at her and lied, "Erm…just some new socks, I needed some new ones. Mine have dreadful holes in them."

"Why don't you just have your mum fix them?"

"Are you kidding? If I have her fix them, she'll be trying to fix everything, including my relationship status," George said derisively.

"Speaking of your relationship status, why haven't you settled down? I know it's not for lack of women, I hear you're quite the ladies' man," Hermione teased, elbowing.

He grinned at her and replied, "It's not the attracting them that's the problem, it's the keeping them. Whenever I start getting serious with someone, they start trying to change me. Take Angelia Johnson for example, she loved my pranks and jokes at school, but now that we're adults she expected me to calm down and stop acting like a child. Those were her exact words. None of them realize that this is just how I am, and besides, I'm so much tamer than I was in school."

"That's true, you were always doing something and getting detention," Hermione clucked, then laughed, "But they were always hilarious, you and Fred were brilliant."

"We were, weren't we," he said, with an unhappy look on his face.

"Anyway, those women are the ones that need to grow up, George," she said, laying a hand on his arm, "So what if you're a bit unpredictable and childish, you're fine the way you are. It's what makes you, you. Honestly you'd be a bit boring if you changed."

"Thanks," he replied, looking down at woman who had always been like a little sister to him. He realized that she had grown up and become quite pretty, when had that happened, he thought. His gaze swept over her face and stopped at her lips. They were parted in questioning and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to lean down and capture them with his. He leaned down until their lips were inches apart, their breath mingling together. Suddenly Hermione hiccupped and the moment was lost. He was surprised at how disappointed he was. If someone had told him that at the start of the day that he would want to kiss Hermione Granger, he would have thought they were bonkers. Now that only thing he wanted to do was kiss her. Shaking his head, he looked at the time. They were going to be late. Looking at Hermione he said, "Well shall we go? I'll escort you back to your flat, but first can we stop by The Burrow, I have to give mum something."

"I can get home myself if you need to give something to your mum," she said.

"NO!" he shouted, causing Hermione to look at him oddly, "I mean, err, no, I'll escort you home after we stop at The Burrow."

"Um, ok…"

She grabbed his arm and they apparated. They landed in the yard, and this time Hermione didn't trip. As George started walking, she stood for a moment looking up at the house that she had spent summers away from Hogwarts in. It was just like home to her and she had missed it. Suddenly anxious to see the rest of the Weasleys, she rushed after George. As soon as she walked through the door she heard, "SURPRISE!"

Gazing around in astonishment, she realized that all of her friends, and even her parents were crammed in the living room that was decorated in streamers and banners. And in the middle of the room was the cake she had admired in the cake shop. Turning to George, she saw him grin and wink at her. Smiling, she said, "I thought everyone had forgotten!"

Molly Weasley put an arm around her and drew her into the party, and said, "That's what we wanted you to think, my dear. Happy Birthday! George is the one who thought it all up and planned everything, said something about how now one should be alone on their birthday."

Hermione looked back trying to find him but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Later she was able to get away and find George. Making her way to his and Fred's old room, she found him sitting and staring out the window. Sitting down opposite of him, she said, "Hey, thought I'd find you here."

"Why aren't you downstairs enjoying the party?"

"Well I can't really enjoy the party without the one that planned it all, now can I," she said, laying a hand on his.

He curled his hand around hers, and stayed silent.

"It's not the same without him, is it? It's like your only half of yourself, like you're alone. That's what you meant when you told your mum that no one should be alone on their birthday, huh," Hermione whispered.

"Even after all this time, I expect him to walk through the door with some devilishly clever idea. I don't feel like myself anymore, and no one quite understands, except you, Hermione," he said, looking into her eyes.

"You'll never be the same, George, but I know Fred wouldn't want you to lose yourself because he's gone. I know he'd want you to laugh and be happy like he always was," she said, before she stood up, "Well I should get back to the party before they send a search party out. You don't know how hard it was to get away."

He stood up, and grabbed her hand before she could leave, "Don't go, please stay."

Hermione turned to look up into his eyes, and whispered, "Okay…"

George stared down at the woman standing in front of him and realized he still wanted to kiss her. Dropping his head, he brushed his lips against hers. Drawing away, he murmured, "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

His words were cut off as Hermione grabbed him by the collar and snogged him. All thoughts of apology were blown out of his mind as he kissed her back. A few moments later, they drew apart. Leaning his forehead against hers, he said, "Wow, I was not expecting that."

"Same here," she said dazed, then she smiled, "Maybe it was a fluke, we should try again, just in case, you know."

Several kisses later, George pulled something out of his pocket and said, "I have something for you."

Hermione looked at him amused, "Your socks?"

He blushed slightly, "Erm, no, I lied. Actually it's your birthday present."

He opened the box and she gasped, inside was a small book charm with a small white rose on the front.

"It's beautiful, George…"

"Just like you, oh, and it's also a locket," he said, showing her how it opened. Taking it out of the box, he gestured for her to turn around. Fastening it around her neck, he said, "It looks perfect on you."

Smiling, she replied, "I love it, thank you!"

"You're welcome!" He managed to get out before she kissed him again.

Then Hermione suddenly drew back and said, "Speaking of books, you never told me what the terms of the bet were."

"We never discussed it. Hmm, let's see…" George looked pensive, before saying, "How's this, you agree to go out with me and we'll call it even."

"One date, no problem," she said impishly, her eyes twinkling.

He sighed with mock exasperation and replied, "You know very well that I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Hmmm, let's see... of course!"

He caught her as she threw herself at him and proceeded to make it official by kissing her.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, the search party had indeed been formed. Molly was responsible for searching the upstairs rooms. She came across Fred and George's old room and opened it to find George and none other than Hermione locked in each other's arms. Backing out of the room and shutting the door, she thought to herself, well this is was a surprise. She made her way back downstairs and Harry and Ron stopped her at the bottom and asked if Hermione had been upstairs. Smiling she replied, "No, no one upstairs."

* * *

Please review! :)


End file.
